Silver Time
by DarkUnknownSora
Summary: Sephiroth turn this time to make things right. Will he do it? or fail miserably read and find out. Eventually C/S M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora: This is C/S eventually as well as a few others you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF 7 or its people.**

**Summery: tired of all the Cloud traveling fics? Well fear now it Sephiroth's turn to return to the past and make things right.**

Sephiroth laminating on everything he did to his former comrades friends…well one friend Zack…the only person he even allowed near him in a 25 radius and, The one he never gotten a chance to show his love to and, was cowardly enough to just be content from just watching his love from afar before she got to him for her own twisted ends the resulted in him being dead and drifting listlessly in the Lifestream for all eternity.

As Sephiroth resigned to his fate to ever drift in the Lifestream he wishes with all his heart if he could do it again if he could get it right this time…he would do it all again and better this time not like last time not like the monster he was before he died but, the proud SOILDER general he was before that bitch got her claws into him.

As Sephiroth kept wishing he can do it again and regretting what happened before just drifting he then feels his self stopping before some invisible force shocked him and, the pain he felt…the pain he haven't felt for years coming him had making him snap open his eyes and sitting up quickly gasping looking around when he sees nothing above, below, front, back, and to the left and right side of him just endless darkness surrounding him.

Then there is a plack like when stage lights come on and there behind him is a cherry wood long high table where there were many people cloaked fully so you can only see the bottom of their face and, from the silver cloaks in the middle is a white and gold one all of them with their heads looking at him with expressionless faces if the lower half is anything to go by.

Sephiroth suspicious of these cloaked people stands up and dust himself off which really he had no dust but, was habit when standing unexpectedly infront of many people like your getting judged feeling and so, wanting to paint the best picture of yourself in your outfit and mannerisms as he turns around to face them silent and curious why they are all here infront of him like this.

The cloaked people stare at him with their hooded eyes before the one at the very last of the left row spoke up and a light soft voice obviously female is what Sephiroth thought as she starts "Sephiroth we have taken a lot of time to review your case even though you didn't deserve it and we should of left you there not joining but, also not leaving to Lifestream for all eternity…but, there was one centra who spoke up for you which is the only reason why we consider even letting you be here so be grateful to that girl who wants to give you a second chance" she told him before not saying anymore.

Sephiroth tried not to gape at that and is really curious as to what centra was looking after him and why as the second to last starts to speak this time one by his deep rough sound of his voice a male "Sephiroth as we are not forgiving and hold grudges to those who have hurt us and ours we also after much investigation realized that you we're a victim to the great calamity from the sky and ask the centra that ask for your shake to step forward now" he finishes as even more of a shocker it Aeris that steps up beside him with a sweet small smile to him which confuses him even more since he killed her.

Aeris stands there after smiling sweetly at Sephiroth turned to look at the cloaked council and bowed gracefully to each of them before righting herself and waiting for what will be asked of her by the council.

It was the third one from the last that spoke this time female "Aeris Gainsborough you have been summoned here to explain in full detail to us and to the one your defending why you have did this for him?" she asked honestly curious why she would defend her killer.

Aeris smiled her hands together infront of her body "Council the reason why I do this is because one I believe that after being here for awhile and, looking at the bigger picture that Sephiroth deserves another chance being a victim of circumstances be allowed once more to walk the world" she finished going quiet once more.

It was the one on the right side end of the whit cloaked person that spoke this time male "well even considering it what would you propose we do to make it happen?" he asked as to what plan this young centra girl may have.

The girl smiled again "I believe we should send him back, back to when he was a small child and rectify his mistakes with the mind frame he has now to make right what once went wrong and ensure everyone has a happy ending" she told them her plan hoping they would accept it.

It was the center of the council that smiled this time before it was the second to last on the right that spoken a female "What of the Jenova cells that still cling to him and the Jenova cells he gotten since birth how do we fix that? If we don't how do we not know if this won't be a repeat of what happened last time?" she asked concerned about that.

Aeris just smiled "Lucrecia as a half centra and should be enough if we stimulate her cells in his body to over power Jenova will ensure he can make it threw this ordeal with his mind intacted" she told them all.

It was that third one from the right that spoken then male "That…is possible we can instill more Lifestream blood that can counter balance or even eradicate the Jenova cells in his body" he told them really considering doing that.

It was the one that smiled turn to talk and her voice was female and wise really wise then the others and seem to radiate power from her as opened her mouth to speak "Dear child I am proud of you and how you spoken to us about this matter for that I thank you…" she trailed off before looking at Sephiroth which make him feel vulnerable with her gaze on him.

Gaia looking him over briefly before speaking again "from what the council have and, to what the Young child had spoken we or in more in less in agreement with you getting a second chance and making things right and for that you will be imbued with our life blood in hopes this gamble will work till next we meet Sephiroth" she told him before he drops suddenly falling for what seem like an endless amount of time.

As was waiting for a bottom he hit a very cold ice water is what it felt like and that felt like a million needles stabbing into him and his breath being taken away in a lot of pain from the cold stabbing that seem to seep into every portion of his body before bolting away panting heavily as he looks around to see where he was.

He is shocked to see he was in the room in the old mansion where he was tested and experimented on when he was a small child throwing the sheets away from him he stands up and, runs to a mirror and shock to see a 10-year old self staring at him his eyes glowing with mako and, Lifestream blood in him and with all his memories with him as well.

As he feels his face he thinks _another chance! Another shot at life! I can make a difference I can change the future I can do everything I regretted not doing when I died…this is incredible…_he finished his thought as he gasps looking around thinks _I have to get out of here I have to flee if I flee they can't finish their full experiments I can have a future and will!_ He thought to himself determined to leave and train himself to be ready for anything that may come his way.

Scanning his room around he find a low level materia there for his use and smirks as how he had the tool to escape as well as how foolish Hojou was to leave that there for him when he realized when he was ten he had no desire to escape because he's been conditioned to take those painful test all of his life almost before Jenova gotten a hold if him.

Sephiroth grabbed the materia and forced some of his will into the pale green orb that was obviously a low level fire materia as he imagined in his mind eyes fire strong enough to blast the door off which it worked as a brilliant flame even for a Fire 1 went and made the door nothing but, ashes which needless to say alerted the Turk guarding him and coming into the room quickly gun ready scanning the room to see it was the child holding the materia who did it.

Glaring behind his specs he looks at the kid "ok you little brat give the materia here you" he told him holding a hand out to Sephiroth who puts it on his hand before he bring his hand to his inner arm quickly to break the Turk's arm with the force to snap it making the Turk grunt in pain as he grab he materia and the gun and bolts down the hall.

Not to soon after his little escape the alarm is set off and he having explored the area when he went on that mission in Nibelheim he scurries quickly into the lower under ground tunnels running down and to a door that he opens quickly and enter panting as he heard guards running past his door and slumps down it panting some more from the running angry at himself that this little jaunt made him pant when he never was exhausted before well…not by much.

After catching his second wind he stands up and looks around seeing that the room was dirty and dusty covered in moss and coffins that looked old and rotted save the one in the center which was a black and gold one that caught his attention as he slowly makes his way to the coffin and runs a hand over it in wonder.

Sephiroth after admiring it look decided to open it wondering who could be so important to be out into such a nice looking coffin.

After managing to push it open he gasps remembering that person who was by Cloud's side in battling him when he foggily recalled who he was in his mind then it comes to him Vincent Valentine that was his name and since obviously he was alive then he should be still alive now and, if he can gain him as an ally he could actually stand a chance to leave this hellhole and, survive outside the mansion as well.

His mind being made up Sephiroth shakes Vincent who startled to see such blood red eyes open glowing with mako as those red eyes Zero in on him before sitting up and, looking at him "who are you?" he asked

Sephiroth blinks before answering "my name is Sephiroth" he told him before Vincent looks away "I'm going back to sleep I need to atone for my sins" he told him as he was about to lay down Sephiroth stops him "wait! Please! I need your help getting out of here obviously in this younger body I really don't have the means to escape and be free for long" he told him begging and he NEVER begged which make him feel humiliated to do so to his once enemy no less.

Vincent looks at him "why should I help you?" he asked wondering why this child is keeping him from sleeping to atone for his sins.

Sephiroth pauses and debates if he should tell him or not then knowing that from his look Vincent seems to be a very intelligent and accepting guy so decides to tell him "ok, I can't tell you much since I was never by your side infact I was your enemy…" he said with a regretful tone which makes Vincent raise a brow at that "an enemy?" he asked confused how this child could be his enemy.

Sephiroth sighs expecting that since he is 10-years old current with a 25 year old mind frame which he doesn't consider the few years beyond it his preferred state of mind.

As Sephiroth was about to answer he heard voices that say we haven't tried here and, begin to opening panicking over this he's pushes Vincent down and gets in on top of him "close the coffin!" he asked/commanded which Vincent is awfully confused about this does so.

**Sora: heh first chapter is a cliffy! Please review and let me know what your think while I make another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora: everyone like the story so far? Well now its time for the next segment and, yes yuna-lady7 he will meet cloud but, not the way to be expected mahahhahaha. Ahem but that's for me to plot.**

Hojou was not please oh no he wasn't and he was going to make someone pay being his new experiment and oh will he make it painful as he survey everyone running around to find his greatest experiment he ever laid his hands on.

Arms cross and tapping his foot "well?! Have you found him yet?! I grow weary of this I want him found and found now! Or heads WILL roll!" he shouted to the guards and lab assistants that doubled their pace scared what Hojou may do to them.

Meanwhile in the underground tunnel Sephiroth and Vincent are silent in the coffin as they hear the guards enters and give the place a once over seeing nothing out of place and creeped out the guards then leave closing the door on their way out.

Sephiroth waited a few more minutes before letting out a sigh of relief and opening the coffin climbing out to look at Vincent "as I was about to explain why I am your…or were your enemy was that in the not to distant future a horrible monster takes over my mind and makes me try to destroy the planet" he told him.

Vincent opts to remain silent as he lets Sephiroth continue finding it hard to believe a child like him could destroy the planet and, even more so why this child talking/acting like an adult so as he is hearing his story he assuming it may be true.

Sephiroth looks down "anyway needless to say I did a lot of bad things and killed a lot of people…and because of what happened more people died even if I didn't kill them you cloud and the others banded together to kill me and succeed but, a lot of people died and, I want to try to make it right I was given a chance by the centra to fix it and I need your help will you help me?" he ask sincerity in his voice.

Vincent looks at the child and even though he look young his eyes are old and hunted the same eyes he himself has for all the sin he has done and even though he buried his feel deep down his heart stirred for the boy asking for his help so earnestly.

Vincent sits up and climbs out of his coffin standing infront of Sephiroth and nods "fine count me in besides maybe if I stay with you I may be able to atone for my sins…" he trailed off as he bends down and picks up his gun and taking ammo as well from coffin closes the coffin and look at Sephiroth "what now?" he asked.

Sephiroth look at him with a small smile of gratitude "now? We get the hell out of here and never look back" he told him as he heads to the door and opens it peeking left and right to make sure it cleared for them to make a break for it.

Finding no one he pulls his head back and look over his shoulder to Vincent "its clear but that may not last to long they will be relentless in hunting me down we may need to battle our way out in hopes of escaping you ready for this?" he ask taking to safety of the gun he stolen earlier.

Vincent still having trouble believing this nods as he and Sephiroth exits the door heading down the tunnel to get back into the mansion part needless to say several killed guards later and some lab assistants they we're able to make it out of the mansion relatively unscaved thanks to Vincent's sharp shooting.

Sephiroth panting some looks at Vincent "we got to leave this place now lets go to kalm it may be small but, we can hide there "he told him as he starts to run to the town exit passing a blond women with her 1 year old baby in her arms Vincent passing her as well as they continue on their way to get out of Nibelheim.

Mrs. Strife look at them as they passed her confused why such odd people would be here and why they were in such a rush to leave cradling her little boy Cloud she heads down the path to her house to give her son a nap.

Sephiroth with Vincent makes to Kalm later after fighting lots of monsters make it to an inn paying for a room and as soon as Sephiroth and Vincent entered the room he walks to his bed and collapses exhausted from his long ordeal and falls asleep.

Vincent shakes his head and sits on his own bed pondering exactly how this will play out and in changing the future what ramification would they be on the world in the future? He thought to himself as he looks at Sephiroth and believes with his fighting style and knowledge he is in deed older then he look mentally at least.

Vincent take off his gun and ammo placing close by in easy reaching distance gets comfortable on his bed and he too falls asleep what they will do from now on.

2 Years Later

The search is called off much to Hojou's chagrin since he is on a time limit and they won't fund him for a missing project it may take more years to fine as he sits down hard on his chair he thinks what he can do now that he lost his important lab rat.

Hojou gets up and look at any of his assistant with children he can take instead and mold them into the perfect specimen he envisioned Sephiroth would have been if he had stayed.

Looking over the file he passes one Mr. Strife deceased leaving a wife and son behind which just so happens to be in Nibelheim and so, that child will be the replacement for Sephiroth grinning to himself he gets ready to head to town to talk to Mrs. Strife about her son.

The town of Nibelheim Mrs. Strife was gone leaving a baby sitter there as she goes to gather some supplies that we're lacking in the house as Hojou approaches the house and knocks on the door waiting for an answer.

The babysitter getting up goes to the door and calls out "yes who is it?" she wanted to know since not many people visit the Strife and Mrs. Strife not due home for a few more hours.

Hojou answers "I am professor Hojou from Shin-ra electric inc. may I enter?" he asked hoping that since Shin-ra is a well known name someone from that company shouldn't be mistrusted.

The baby sitter bites her lower lip before debating mentally in her mind before answering back "I'm sorry but I can't let you in Mrs. Strife is currently out I can't make that call since I am watching over her son please come back another time" she told him as politely as possible.

Hojou thinks _only the baby sitter and her son huh? Hmm...I may be able to use this _he thought as he takes out his PHS and send a quick message which has Turks brought down from the Mansion not too soon after placing the call and he nods to them expecting them to get the child in the house.

The Turks nod and they gets in putting the babysitter to sleep and picking up the sleeping 3 year old Cloud leaving with him back to the mansion with Hojou cackling to himself excited to start making Cloud into the perfect Solider.

In Kalm Sephiroth had been training with Vincent to get stronger since he has a lot of mako and life blood in him he doesn't need treatments and he can feel the Jenova cells weakening in his body for that which he was grateful for.

Vincent overseeing his training amazed how graceful and good in fighting he is having a seat he looks at Sephiroth "so what will you do now?" he asked wonder what he has planned now.

Sephiroth stops his kata and look at Vincent "plans? The plan was to stay away from Shin-ra but I know I can't…" he sighed after that sitting next to him.

Vincent shifts alittle to give him room "why not?" he asked since it's been pretty quiet for the 1 ½ years already as he looks up at the clear blue sky.

Sephiroth looks at him "just because I may be safe and I may not be the one to destroy the world doesn't mean Hojou will give up his ambitions for the perfect solider/monster I bet he grabbed another poor unfortunate child and working on them as we speak" he told him looking at the ground.

Vincent looks at Sephiroth "your right but, how will you join the Shin-ra Military with that silver hair of yours? Don't you think you would be spotted easily with that?" he stated wonder how he would pull that off.

Sephiroth looks at him "I plan to go in at 16 and as for my hair that's what dye is for and they have mako dulling contacts so that way not many people know if you have mako eyes or not" he said already planning ahead.

Vincent nods "but, do you know how much dye you will need? And how many changes of contacts and if so where would you stash it so people don't get suspicious with all those items" he wanted to know looking at the sky again.

Sephiroth looks at the ground again "I always been an early bird and I already planned out one how much I need and how to conceal more on my outings I get as a military person I can handle it don't worry" he told him confident in his foolproof plan.

Vincent smirks at that and looks back at him "and so what will I do while your in the military?" he asked not sure if Sephiroth will part ways with him at 16 or continue to ask for his assistance even in the military.

Sephiroth looks at him "you'll be on the outside gathering any information you can and we can meet up on my outing to trade and discuss what we find out" he gets up to do more kata sets.

Vincent continues to look at him and has a small smile glad he can still work with Sephiroth even when he joins the military as he gets up then stretches going inside to make some dinner for them.

**Sora: how is that for an update and yes angel and genesis will also be in here there too cool to keep out till next time.**


End file.
